


Regina's Private Journal

by pineapplewhiskers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed (Once Upon a Time), Cursed Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Diary/Journal, F/F, Regina's Diary, Swan Queen - Freeform, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplewhiskers/pseuds/pineapplewhiskers
Summary: These are eleven entries from Regina's journal from season one.Entry #1She wasn’t supposed to be nice. She was supposed to be good like her mother. She was supposed to be strong like her father. She wasn’t supposed to be a person with flaws, scars, and more metaphorical baggage than literal. I can already see the forcefield I built wavering. He was right. This woman will be my undoing.





	Regina's Private Journal

Entry #1

She wasn’t supposed to be nice. She was supposed to be good like her mother. She was supposed to be strong like her father. She wasn’t supposed to be a person with flaws, scars, and more metaphorical baggage than literal. I can already see the forcefield I built wavering. He was right. This woman will be my undoing. 

Entry #2

Ignore my previous entry. She has proven to be more nuisance than not. Her failure to leave town only raises my suspicion of her. Has she come to steal my son from me? Or does she know more than she’s letting on? Either way, I want her out of my town and away from my son. I can’t have her running around indulging his every fantasy. He needs to see reality for what it is, not as some fairytale. That’s how hearts get broken.

Entry #3

I can’t believe I’m writing this, but she’s still here. Hasn’t anyone missed her annoying presence back in...wherever she spawned from? Then again, they could be the reason she’s refusing to leave. Perhaps I could look into the matter. He still refuses to call me his mother, despite my warnings. How could he so easily award that title to a woman who’s been absent most of his life? Sure I’ve made my mistakes, but I’d never abandon him as she did. Why can’t he see that?

Entry #4

It’s taking everything in my power not to storm over to that woman’s apartment right now. How dare she undermine me and invite that kidnapper to stay in my town. Has she no loyalty? Has she no conscious? Oh, that’s right, she doesn’t. Of course, she’d be the one to betray me. Typical of her to lodge herself into other people’s business. Well, if she wants to play with the big kids, then I’m all in. Let’s play.

Entry #5

This cannot be happening. Since when did comatose patients go for a midnight stroll? That’s it, this woman must go. She’s ruining my entire life’s work within the span of a couple of days. I need to sit down and have a word with our newest resident. Perhaps I can talk some sense into her--and by “sense” I mean insecurity.

Entry #6

That family never ceases to destroy everything I hold dear. Right when I’ve finally caught hold of something good, it crumbles into ash. Or in this case, is nearly crushed within a coal mine. Despite my rage, I’m plagued by the image of her body lowering into the ground. Only this time, she isn’t wrapped in silk within a wooden crate. No, she’s going to rescue my son.

Entry #7

If I’m being honest, I’ve never truly enjoyed his company. He was always just...there. I’ve never felt anything strong towards him. At least, not until tonight. Not until she tried to steal him from me. Perhaps it’s because I’m territorial. I don’t like having things taken from me. But then it begs the question, who’s stealing who? I’m afraid to learn the answer.

Entry #8

There was a spark. No, a literal spark. There were flames and smoke, and once again someone had to play the hero. Of course, it’s her destiny, isn’t it? That’s what my son says. I can’t help but wonder if he knows that her saving the day means taking me down in the process. I tell myself he doesn’t each night just to get some sleep. I can’t risk being off my game for even a second. It’s too important.

Entry #9

A storm is coming. And now there are two unwanted guests in town. For once, I find myself siding with the enemy over a potential greater enemy. Even so, that doesn’t mean we’re on the same side or anywhere close to being friends. Things are spinning out of control. And when things begin losing their heads, you know it’s time for extreme measures.

Entry #10

This is my last entry. There’s no going back from what I’ve done. They say there’s no rest for the wicked, and that’s never rung truer than now. I’ve made a horrible mistake. I’ve let my fears blind me into harming those I love most. Everything I worked for here has lost its meaning. What’s the point of prepping for a future if your future is presently dying? I deserve everything they plan for me and more.

Entry #11

She did it. She actually did it. I don’t even have the energy to be mad, I’m too relieved. She saved him, again. Maybe playing hero this one time can be excused. However, now we have a greater problem on our hands. Currently, my hands are useless. Maybe somehow she will lend me hers.


End file.
